


broken without a need for a fix

by hamil_done



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: "shit i broke you", Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College AU, James is pretty passive-aggressive??, M/M, Oneshot, actually not angsty at all it's just dorky gays, just really gay??, not as angsty as the title suggests, oh and slight drug mention btw, thomas needs to CHILL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamil_done/pseuds/hamil_done
Summary: Dorks are flirting; it's just pure fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> uh so it's based off a prompt i stole off tumblr?
> 
> "You always flirt with me and I usually just ignore it, but I decided to try and flirt back to mess with you except oops I think I broke you?"

"Is your dad a drug dealer, 'cause you sure are dope!" Jefferson greeted in his usual way, words accompanied by a wink as the tall college student sat beside Madison. The latter simply rolled his eyes, unable to hide the trace of a small smirk that had appeared on his features. 

James wasn't sure how, but Jefferson's daily pick-up lines seemed to have been getting worse and worse - if that was possible. 

"Hello, Thomas," the shorter student saluted. He examined Jefferson's features as he waited for his impending rant - most probably about the doings of a certain Alexander Hamilton. Of course, he was right, as after taking a deep breath, Jefferson slammed his fists onto the cafeteria table, causing Madison's plate to clatter against the hard surface.

"You won't BELIEVE what Hamilton said during poli-sci," he started, gnashing his teeth. Madison sighed, having to near-physically restrain himself from pressing himself against the taller man and running his hands through his untamable locks of hair until he had calmed. It wasn't exactly a secret that he had a HUGE crush on the hot-headed southerner, or that he wasn't exactly good at hiding it. He dumbly blinked at the rage-stricken Jefferson, currently spouting insults that he could direct towards Hamilton later. 

Madison interrupted, behavior rather unlike the quiet, observant southerner. 

"Hey, what's your shirt made of?" he asked coyly. Jefferson blinked at him, cocking his head to the side slightly. 

"Uhh... Polyester, I reckon? Maybe cot-" 

"Boyfriend material." Madison answered, panic overtaking him as he noticed Jefferson's breath hitch. He was unprepared for the tall college student's reaction, and thus hoped for the best. 

Jefferson simply stared at him wide-eyed, mouth slightly agape. A deep blush spread across his cheeks as he sputtered, attempting to find a retort to Madison's coquetry. The Virginian was visibly panicking, confused. "I, uh, I..." he stammered. James swore that his companion was regretting his life choices. 

"Thomas, are you alright?" he asked as Jefferson's stuttering faltered, starting to worry him a bit. Jefferson rapidly nodded, his large curls of hair bouncing along.

"Yeah, yes, A-ok, sì, confirmative," Thomas said, moving to quietly pick at his macaroni and cheese (which is what he always ate, because that was a totally-healthy obsession). Madison smirked a bit.

"Have I found the weakness of the oh-so-great Thomas Jefferson?" he teased, poking the Virginian's cheek with the handle of his fork. Jefferson's head flew upwards, cheeks heated. 

"What? No?! I was... I was just surprised, is all. You're just not exactly the flirting type...!" he pointed out defensively, returning to his chemical-filled microwaved meal with renewed vigor, obviously trying to mask his embarrassingly-flustered facial expression. 

Madison's face heated up as he heard the words "But it's damn hot when you do." slip out under Jefferson's breath. There was an awkward pause as Thomas realized what he had said out loud.

"What did you say?" Madison asked quietly. Jefferson froze, reddening. He didn't lift his head, instead opting to shuffle away from the shorter student.

"Nothing!" he squeaked, utterly mortified. He puffed out his cheeks as Madison gave his face another soft poke of his fork's handle. 

"I'm pretty sure I heard something," James sing-songed. He was aware that it was slightly out-of-character for him to be such a tease, but DAMN it was fun. He felt his previous lack of confidence trickle away as Jefferson furtively shook his head.

"You heard wrong!" the Virginian said, voice pleading for his companion to abort the topic. There was a small pause, before he lifted his head. Madison quirked a brow at the taller student. "... Alright, fine, I said I liked it when you flirted," he admitted, puffing out his cheeks.

Madison smiled. "You said it was hot," he corrected.

"It means the same thing!" Thomas squawked indignantly, earning a chuckle from James.

"Mhm?" Madison challenged.

"Yes!" 

"Fair enough," he shrugged, putting his hands up in defense. He wished that he was brash enough to lean over and kiss Jefferson right then and there, but alas, he did not have the confidence to do so. Jefferson scooted closer to Madison, grabbing one of the student's hands. 

"Uh, so, Mads, are you like... Busy tomorrow?" Jefferson breathed, tensing up slightly. Madison smiled.

"Nope," James confirmed, a small sparkle in his eye. Jefferson, being the overly-dramatic human being he was, got up, getting on one knee. Right there, in the middle of the cafeteria. Madison heated up again.

"Well then, my dear Madison, would you honour me with your companionship tomorrow, at 7? We could meet at that fancy French place in town, or..." Jefferson trailed off, looking at James.

"I'd love to." Madison agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> yippee i published something


End file.
